


safe and sound

by wckdflares



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Group B, Harriet - Freeform, Newt - Freeform, i can't tag whoops, maze runner - Freeform, minewt, minho - Freeform, sonya - Freeform, sonya and harriet, these girls deserved more, thomas and gally are boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdflares/pseuds/wckdflares
Summary: sonya can’t seem to find her way out of the maze full of girls or figure out who that mysterious boy in her dreams might me, but when a boy arrives there for after three years, things might change.( i can’t write summaries obviously, but this is me trying to give group b the recognition they deserve )





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> this will mainly be in sonya’s pov but may change at times in future chapters.

The blond boy stared at her with huge brown eyes, glossy with tears. He pulled her into his arms as a sob escaped him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she returned the embrace, hugging him tightly. She felt warm, safe. His warmth was suddenly ripped away from her. The boy was pulled away by masked men. Strong arms suddenly grabbed her. She didn't even have time to fight before the needle pricked her neck and her world faded away. 

 

Sonya inhaled sharply as she was startled awake by the dream. The brisk cool air made her lungs ache and the noxious stench of smoke didn't help. Somehow during the night, her neck had landed in a less than desirable position on the cot, adding to her discomfort. 

 

”You okay over there?” Ximena, Sonya’s only companion, called sleepily from her own cot a couple of feet away. 

 

”I’m fine.” Sonya didn't particularly feel like sharing her dream, already knowing the outcome. 

 

”Mystery boy was in your dream again, wasn't he?” Ximena chuckled quietly as she got out of bed, flipping her glossy raven hair while doing so. 

 

Was she really that predictable? Sonya sighed as she pulled her thin covers off, letting the cold invade her senses. Not that the pitiful blankets did much against the frigid weather they were forced to live in. 

 

”Anything different this time?” Ximena questioned her as she pulled on her parka. ”Or was it the same old hug?” 

 

”Same thing. Every bit of it. Down to the masked men and the needle.” Sonya got up and went to retrieve her own coat. 

 

This had begun to become a morning routine since Sonya had arrived here. She would tell about her dream to Ximena and the two would analyze what they could from it since Sonya had the same dream every night. They both had hopes that the visions would eventually give them answers about the predicament they had found themselves in. Trapped in a maze of ice, guarded by vicious beasts, and having absolutely no memory on how they had managed to get there or why. 

 

”Did you actually see his face this time?” Ximena finished lacing up her leather boots and began to tend to the dying fire in the center of the room. 

 

”Nope, at least not all of it. Just blond hair and brown eyes.” The most frustrating attribute of her dream had to be the fact Sonya could not make out the boy’s face. It was just a blur of familiarity and comfort with kind, dark eyes. She tied her own honey-colored hair into a loose braid. 

 

Ximena huffed with annoyance as she tossed a piece of wood into the fire pit. ”Are you sure? Because we need to figure this out. It could help-” 

 

”It could help us find a way out of this hellhole, I know.” Sonya had grown used to the other girl’s assertive and slightly aggressive ways throughout the past four weeks. She was still pretty intimidated by the strong older teenager that had pulled from that metal box. 

 

”Good, because if I find out you're hiding something…” 

 

”You’ll feed me to the Shades.” Sonya finished and slipped off her gloves off so her hands could feel the heat from the fire for a few moments. 

 

”Precisely.” The light shining in Ximena’s ebony eyes gave her joking tone away. ”Put those gloves back on, we gotta go.” 

 

After packing their backpacks with the usual provisions, the two girls headed out. 

 

Sonya was certain she would never quite get used to the shimmering, translucent, azure maze of ice towering over them. It would have been a beautiful piece of art if it didn't house such ungodly creatures deep inside its corridors. 

 

They were trapped inside the very center of it. ”The Spring” as Ximena called it. Their small sanctuary of warmth in the middle of a cruel winter outside. The cozy cabin-like bungalow had apparently already been there when Ximena had come up the box herself. 

 

Truth be told, Sonya admired Ximena greatly. She had spent an entire month by herself in this prison. Then a month later, she had lost the only other girl to get sent up, her only friend, to the maze.

 

Sonya glanced over at the modest memorial carved in the great ice wall. It was simply the girl’s name, Margo. She noticed that whenever it was possible, Ximena avoided looking at the name, despite being the one to etch it into the ice. 

 

A gust of freezing wind blew, causing her cheeks to sting from the cold. She pulled her parka around herself tighter. The wind continued to howl, the small groves of white-tipped pine trees bordering the wall swayed. 

 

”Looks like it's gonna be extra chilly today!” Ximena’s voice rose over the howling wind. ”Think you can handle it out there?” 

 

”Think so, I mean I think I'm beginning to be a pretty good Icer!” The term had just come to Sonya’s head after thinking about their daily task of putting on ice skates and skating around, mapping the colossal maze. All in an attempt to find a way out, to freedom. 

 

”Icer, huh?” Ximena grinned at Sonya. ”I like-” 

 

She was cut off by a piercing alarm. For a second Sonya feared it might be a Shade, the beast breaking its own rule by coming into the Spring. But Ximena showed no signs of terror, she laughed. 

 

”It’s just our supplies for the month, you’re acting like it's a damn Shade!” Ximena paused her laughter for a moment to stare at Sonya’s slightly embarrassed face. ”Wait, you actually thought it was one? I'm sorry, I forget sometimes it's only been a few weeks since you got here and no offense, I don't even know how old I am, but you seem a lot younger than me.” 

 

Sonya agreed with the last statement. She thought Ximena looked to be about fifteen years old. She herself did feel a bit younger, maybe thirteen or so. Both far too young to be living in a horror like this. 

 

”Come on, ” Sonya jerked back in surprise when Ximena suddenly placed her hand on her back. She pulled it away after Sonya showed her discomfort, frowning slightly. ”Don't want our stuff to freeze.” 

 

The pair trudged through the freshly fallen snow to get to the steel box near the middle of the Spring. Sonya shuddered not only from the cold but also from the memory of those first few terrifying moments waking up in that metal box. The absolute fear of waking up in such a strange place with no memory was incomparable to anything else. 

 

”Help me with this.” Ximena directed for Sonya t hold the other side of the heavy metal ”lid” of the box. ”One, two, three…” 

 

Sonya got a sturdy grip on her side and pulled. After a couple seconds of effort from both of them, the top popped open, a rush of hot air escaping from the container. 

 

”Hopefully we got some new-” Ximena cut herself off this time with a gasp. ”Seriously…” 

 

Sonya froze in place and stared down. Various crates and barrels littered the surface and in the middle of it laid a hyperventilating teenage girl. She was stunning with huge chocolate colored eyes and warm brown skin. Judging by her tear stained and terror-stricken face, Sonya was sure the girl mirrored herself upon arriving in the Spring a month earlier. 

 

A small part of her was slightly happy to have another girl joining them. Sonya felt the more people that were there, the more normal and less scary it would seem. She truly did enjoy Ximena’s company, but with the two of them, it felt even more isolated at times.

 

Mostly though, Sonya felt complete pity for this new girl, for this newbie. Their cruel captors seemed to have trapped another victim. And how many more would there be in the future? How many more would end up like poor Margo?”


End file.
